iHeartshotgunzombie
by Captainmoose
Summary: femslash warning, girls love story, dont like dont read. will a zombie invasion stop Carly from telling Sam how she feels?


**this is a girls love/femslash story, dont like dont read. as the rating suggests its nothing explicit anyway. and there are zombies, always fun. please R&R!**

"I love you sam puckett." She said to herself in a mirror. Today was the day, carly had worked on this all month, she was going to confess to sam. Atfirst she was terrified about what sam would say, but now she just wanted it off her chest. "I love you sam puckett." She repeated, just as she had done a thousad times before, and now sam was on her way over so the tension was building. A knock at the door.

In a sing songy voice carly answered "whooo iss it?" "Its me, open up." Came sams reply, but when carly opened up the door she never expected this. "SAM? Whose blood is that all over you, are you ok? Come in ill clean you up, come in come in!" Her brain on the verge of meltdown. "Im sorry carls.." sa muttered sleepily. Carly couldnt think straight. "Sorry about what?" She said cleaning the blood off of sams right arm. "I lost the bracelet, im really sorry, i liked it so much." "Sam? I..." she stopped as the menory of the friendship bracelets they made eachother came back. Carly had done it a few times, but for sam it was the first time and, though she tried to hide it, obviously really important to her. Snapping back to reality she noticed it missing from sams arm. Inspite of everthing she stopped right there an hugged her. "Its ok sam, ill make you another one..HEY WAIT, where did all this blood come from?" "Oh yea, my moms new 'boyfriend'" She did air quotations. "Tried to jump me, he was covered in it, you mind if i shower?" "Of course not! Ill wait outside the bathroom incase you need me, you look a bitwoozy." "Yea, he clubbed me pretty hard, but he neeever got a bite in." "Bite? Is that slang?" "No really carly, dude tried to bite be, what the chizz right? Who does that?"

About half an hour later sam knocked at the bathroom door. "Hey, can i borrow some clothes? Just like a shirt and jeans." Carly, paying way more attention to the door than neccisary, popped up immediatly. "Ok!" She grabbed a cuttlefish shirt and purposefully picked one of her tightest jeans, this wasn't the first time an carly liked ms puckett in tight jeans. She handed them to the floating hand sticking out of the bathroom. Minutes later the silence was akward, for carly wanting to say it now, but was it a good time? Can't never did anything. "Sam?" "Yea cupcake?" Oh she loves that nickname. "Theres something i wanna say to you." Just then there was a loud bang downstairs followed by the door slamming. Moment forgotten they rushed downstairs to find an exasperated spencer and freddy, holding curious items. Freddy had a fire axe still dripping red, and spencer had what looked like a leafbower with ducks painted on it. "Girls! Oh thank god your ok!" Spencer half screamed. "Yea...were fine, whats going on?" Carly answered. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? I think they're serious. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Freddy yelled. "Just have them.." spencer cut off, turned to the girls. "Just turn on the news, ok?" So the two girls plopped down on the couch and flipped on the news while the boys stayed in their stance aginst the now locked door. The anouncer looked freaked.

"...reports are still coming in about an infection originating at a little taco stand in downtown seattle" "hey, i love that place!" Sam cut in. The news continued. "These people have some kind of infection causing large sores to cover the body, and they become violent. The CDC is issuing a warning, do not allow yourself to be bitten, this is the primary injury caused by the infected people, the police are calling the victims 'taco zombies'." "Wait" Sam held up both hands. "...does this mean no more tacos?" Everyone glared at her. "What? They were good..." Spencer tried to save the conversation. "O...k well me and freddy here were headed back from socko's sock shop and out of nowhere a couple of smelly rotten looking guys came in and they were all like 'spleeeewouunoot' and i was like 'whaaa?' And he..." Freddy cut him off. "No no no, it was more of a 'spearglearglenoeenot'." Spencer looked at him carefully. "Your right, your right, and afrer i said 'whaaa?' He went all.." freddy did this part aswell. "Gragakakakogleraa!" Spencer smiled looking at carly and sam, pointing at freddy. "Look, cut the chizz, the short version!" Sam said with finality. Spencer crossed his arms. "Fine you...you dont have to get mad.. Anyway, this dude tried to bite me, i mean come on! Am i delicious?" Spencer lightly rubbed his gut. "I mean who does that?" Sam piped in. "I know right?" "Guys, this is serious! What are we going to do?" Carly finally spoke up. "Well there were only the two guys, and then lewbert..." "let me guess, taco-lewbert?" Freddy nodded like crazy. "Yea, hes crazy!"

There was a loud knock at the door. A noise like an angry beaver choking on a chainsaw poured in their ears. "Ghakapakakaaakka!" "Is that.." carly was cut off by spencer. "Shhhh." The noise carried on, taco-lewbert slammed against the door. Carly jumped into sams lap, and sam fell to the couch. "Sam, i have something to say to you!" She yelled over the cacophony. "Is this really the time?" Was sams reaponse. "Yea, now or never, i love you sam puckett, ive been in love with you for months!" Sams incredulous look was priceless. "Really? You mean it?" Instead of responding she started kissing her as taco-lewbert smashed the door to splinters and freddy got out of the way as spencer turned on the leaf blower and flames shot out, as well as quacking noises. "I knew this would be handy." Spencer bellowed as the world went white around them.

"Carly?...Caaarls...Carliottia!" Sam yelled, adding a musical note to the last part of it. Carly woke with a start, her face buried in a pillow on the couch. "Huwhahuh...what? Oh..." "whats wrong cupcake?" Sam asked "oh, i was having this dream with...taco-zombies, a leaf-flamethrower, and an evil lewbert...?" Only now thinking how silly it al sounded. "Wow, thats pretty awesome, was i there?" "Yea, speaking of which i have something to tell you." "Go ahead, whats on your mind?" "I love you sam puckett."

**well, here is my oneshot, how do you like it? this is my first femshash, please no flames.**


End file.
